


like no homo bro

by annie_writes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Being in Denial, M/M, No Homo, Pre-Canon, awkward confessions, im so sorry, like two mentions of sex but i just wanted to be safe w the rating, these two literally share a single braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_writes/pseuds/annie_writes
Summary: Lio slips up and makes an assumption.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	like no homo bro

Lio Fotia had been the leader of Mad Burnish for about two months now. 

  
Acting as a leader had come naturally to him, as well as pretending not to be intimidated by everything that being a leader came with. Even the two idiots that he took the job from. He had in first been intimidated by the pair, but realized pretty quickly how harmless they really were the first night they stayed together and Meis had chased Gueira around with a hairbrush. 

  
It took a little bit of time for Lio to grow closer to them, and eventually, he started noticing them giving him these looks; At first, he mistook it for condescension, at him being younger than them, but later recognized it as affection from the two. They became like family to him, and he could tell they looked at him as a younger brother and cared for him in that way. He cared for them a great amount too, as he really did like the little family they had created.

  
However, as older brothers do, they would get on his nerves: as was happening at the moment.

  
The trio had found refuge in an old bombed out office building. After making sure all the doors were secure, it was now time to wait it out. Lio curled up in an comfy, very used office chair. Gueira and Meis, however, opted to tangle up without hesitation before flopping down onto a half-broken sofa. Meis wrapped his arms lazily around Gueira's waist, and Gueira didn't hesitate to practically curl up in his lap. As usual.

  
Lio took a second to sink into his own position before eyeing over the other two. Of course, they were busy whispering to each other and giggling. Lio rolled his eyes. 

  
"So, how long do you suppose we should wait it out here for?" Lio spoke, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear absentmindedly. No response from the giggling duo. "Hello? Are you two paying attention?" Still, no response. Lio rolled his eyes skyward and leaned back, looking down his nose at the two.

  
"Just because you two are dating doesn't mean you have to act like a couple of lovesick teenagers constantly." Lio stated dryly. At this, Gueira immediately clamped his mouth shut, and Lio could see Meis' one visible eye widen. What? 

  
"Huh? What makes you think that we're dating?" Meis laughed a little, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lio couldn't stop the short burst of laughter that escaped from his lungs, before looking back at the two, who looked completely serious.

  
"Wait... Is that some kind of joke?" Lio collected himself quickly and tried his best to look for any signs of playfulness on the duo's faces, but couldn't find any. Gueira's face was growing redder by the second.

  
"Hey, boss! What's so funny?" Gueira pouted and tried to sit up, but relented to Meis' arms wrapping around his torso.

  
"I-I mean..." Lio found that he was at a loss for words. Were they being serious? "I guess I just assumed, since you guys are always hanging on each other, and sometimes just hug and stare into each others eyes, like, what is that? Also-" 

  
"Lio," Meis coughed, "We're just really good friends, like, we've known each other for a really long time and all, and isn't that how friends are together?"

  
"Yeah, yeah!" Gueira nodded. "And like, I'm not gay! I mean, Meis is really hot, so like not that there'd be anythin' wrong with that, but me 'nd Meis are just bros, that's it!" 

  
"But, I mean you guys have sex on a regular basis, do you not?" Lio pointed out. Gueira's face flushed further. 

  
"I won't deny that, but that doesn't' mean that we're dating." Meis stated flatly. Gueira crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

  
"Yeah, just 'cause I like Meis' dick in my ass doesn't mean I'm gay!" He hissed. Now it was Meis' turn to flush a deep red. Did he really just say that out loud? Lio felt the strong urge to facepalm.

  
"Gueira, there's a... Lot to unpack there. But seriously, you two aren't fucking with me, right? I swear to god-" Lio huffed, earning a 'hey!' from Gueira.

  
"Boss, if we were dating, we'd tell you." Meis softly began to card his fingers through Gueira's fluffy hair, which seemed to calm him down a bit. 

  
"So, you really are just... Friends with benefits, then, I guess?" Lio asked, still a little skeptical. 

  
"I mean..." Gueira melted back into Meis' chest a little more. "I wouldn't really say that... Like I think it's at least something more than that, right? Like, I love him and all, so-" 

  
"Wait." Meis stiffened. "You... You _love_ me?" Gueira waved Meis' hands away for a second and twisted around to face him, looking sheepish.

  
"I mean, well, yeah, I love you. You're like, the most important person in the world to me. Wait... Have I never said that out loud yet?" The redhead sputtered. Meis shook his head. 

  
"Damn, dude." Meis said bluntly, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, I love you too, but I guess I didn't think you felt that way?" Now, Lio slapped himself in the forehead. 

  
"So. What. Are you two dating or not?" Lio asked again, agitation welling up in his voice.

  
"I mean. Hell. I am gay as FUCK." Gueira turned completely to wrap Meis in a bear hug. "Meis dude, I like. Love you. Haha." Meis looked at Lio with an unreadable expression before shrugging and planting a kiss on Gueira's head. 

  
"Glad we figured that out." Lio shook his head. "Now, will you two just fucking _listen_ to me?"

**Author's Note:**

> haha hits the nae nae here i am i literally have not written non-academic writing since what fuckin 6th grade im sorry if this is a mess i do fanart but i really needed to see more of these two so . heres yalls fuckin juice


End file.
